fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Death
the the normal 22 tdi contestants and 2 newbies are competing in wanakwa again but chris hasn't showed up. The camper are slowly murdered one by one by a killer. This contains swearing,sex scenes and a whole lot of blood! Chapter 1 (After Chris introduced the campers) Chris: *gets on a boat* Hurry up Chef Heather: Where do you think you guys are going? Chef: *Gets on the boat* Duncan: Yeah! Chris: We are going to pick up some supplies! Gwen: For more insane challenges? Chef: Correct *starts the boat* Owen: Are you getting food? Chris: Maybe! Owen: Awesome! Lindsay: Can you bring me Tyler? Tyler: Lindsay I am right here! Chris: *Starts driving the boat out of sight* Heather: Great! Harold: Yes! Heather: Cut it out, geek! LeShawna: If you be a total bitch I will seriously damage you! Noah: Girl fight...nice! Geoff: I know right! Bridgette: What is with them fighting? Ezekiel: How should we know eh? Eva: It is because Heather is a total bitch! (On Chris's Boat) Chris: Chef where are we going? Chef: To playa des losers to pick up a few things! Chris: Alright! (They arrive there) Chef: You wait here while I go get something! Chris: Ok then! Chef: *walks inside a room* Alright got to get that Killer: Not so fast Chef Chef: Who said that? Killer: The last person you will ever hear! Chef: Get lost! Killer: I'm not, but you are! *stabs his machete ito Chef's heart* Chef: Why! Killer: Because I can *twists the knife and pulls it out* Chris: Where is he Killer: *sneaks up on Chris* Chris: Who's there! Killer: Your murderer! Chris: AHHHH *he screams and freaks out* Killer:*Stabs him repeatively in the stomach* Shh shh shh Chris: Fuck yo...*falls to the floor dead. Killer: My work here is done... Now for those idotic campers! (Back At Camp Wawanakwa) Justin: *looks at himself in the mirror* Trent: Dude you have got to stop doing that! Gwen: Where are they! Courtney: Somewhere! I am going to sue their asses! Eva: And I'll crush Chris's skull! Cody: Harsh Eva: Cut it out, Cody! Noah: *smirks* Sierra: Leave him alone, Eva! Eva: Make me! Sierra: Never! *Triple kicks Eva and runs with Cody* Alejandro: (To Heather) Such bad things... Maybe we could do some bad things...Together Heather: Back off freak! Alejandro: You want me chicka Heather: Drop dead! Gwen: *laughs* Izzy: Hey Owen it is Chris's headquarters! Owen: Let's go see whats in there! Izzy: *walks in there with Owen* Wow! Owen: Look a fridge and a buffet! I am in heaven! (CONF)I really like food! Justin: Is there any healthy things? Izzy: Where is Chris? (Episode ends) Chapter 2 (A week after Chef and Chris's disappearence) Gwen: I think they are dead Heather: No way! Alejandro: Lets makeout now *kisses her* Heather: *kisses back* Noah: Thought you guys hated eachother! Katie: Same! Sadie: I totally think the same EEEE Katie: EEEEE Gwen: What where you guys doing all week? Heather: Well the story is hard to explain Duncan: AleHeather! Nice! Heather: Cut it out, Duncan! Duncan: Bite me bitch! LeShawna: (CONF) The two biggest asses on the island a couple...That is not good! Harold: There you are buttercup! LeShawna: Seroiusly Harold you have to stop it with that! (In the woods) Owen: Izzy why are we in the woods! Izzy: Perfect tatics of survival! Owen: What do you mean? Izzy: We forage with the beavers! Owen: I am not sure about that one! Izzy: Oh relax it is perfectly fine! (Beavers start attacking Owen) Owen: Ahh get them off of me! Izzy: See Owen they like you! (Back at camp) DJ: When will Chef and Chris come back? Tyler: I don't know man! Ezekiel: They could be dead man eh! Lindsay: Are you Tyler! Courtney: Chris is obviously pranking us! I am totally going to call him! Trent: Good idea! Courtney: *calls Chris* Hello! Where are you and Chef! Killer: (talking on the phone to Courtney acting like a police man* This is officer Jenky reporting! Courtney: Why am I talking to the police? Killer: Because we found Chris and Chef dead! Courtney: *drops her phone braking it* Geoff: What's wrong? Courtney: They're d-d-dead! Bridgette: OH my god! Sierra: EEEE Cody! Cody: Vacation over! Gwen: Oh no! That only means a murderer! (Late at night when everyone is asleep) Justin: Oh man I forgot to take my shower to protect my precious hair! *starts walking to the shower* (In the shower) Justin: Where is my special shampoo? *starts bending down to look for it* Killer: *comes in holding a machete* Justin: Oh there it is! *picks up shampoo* Killer: *stabs Justin in the spine paralyzing him* Justin: *stands still about to scream* Killer: Shh shh shh *stabs him in the skull* Now for the body! (The killer grabs Justin's body and starts walking with it. He soon goes into the forest and throws it in a cave) Killer: The bears will take care of you now Justin! (The next morning when everyone is awake in the guys cabin) Alejandro: Where is Justin guys? Duncan: How should I know? Cody: Maybe we should go look for him Tyler: You are right! Noah: Ok then *gets dressed* Trent: Where could he be? Ezekiel: Doing his gay body thingy? Geoff: Then how about we go there? Alejandro: Alright then! (The boys start going to the bathroom) Cody: Guys what is that in the shower? Duncan: Blood by the looks of it Noah: Look there is a trail of blood! Owen: Lets check it out! (The boys soon follow the track and it fades away and they get lost so they decide to split up) Ezekiel: OK I guess I'll go by myself! *follows his trails and it leads him to a cliff* Killer: It is my time to shine! Ezekiel: Who's there? Killer: You guess *pushes Ezekiel off the huge cliff* Oww he landed head first on a rock... tough luck! (Back at the girls cabin) LeShawna: Where are the boys? Lindsay: Where is Tyler?!!!! Beth: We don't know! Gwen: Probably out there somewhere! Bridgette: I wonder what guys do? Sierra: Where is Cody Gwen: I don't know! Sierra: Well I am going out to look for him! Izzy: Weirdo! (END OF CHAPTER) Chapter 3 Sierra: *goes out looking for Cody* (Back In The Woods) Duncan: Alejandro look! Alejandro: What is it? Duncan: *points into cave* There is more blood! Alejandro: Lets go have a look! Noah: Find anything guys? Alejandro: Yes Cody: What is it? Alejandro: More blood Duncan: And Justin's body! Noah: Ewww! Alejandro: OH MY Cody: GOD! Harold: What is it...Gross! Duncan: That can mean only one thing Alejandro: There is a physco on the island (The guys go back to the camp grounds) Izzy: Look the guys are back! LeShawna: Finally! Trent: Girls you have to see this! Geoff: *winks at Bridgette* Bridgette: *follows Geoff into the woods* Gwen: Where were you guys! Owen: Justin's dead! Heather: No way! Alejandro: Yes way!1 Izzy: Then there must be a killer on the island! (At nighttime) Sierra: Well I can't find him anywhere! I should go back to camp..he will be there! Killer: *picks up a big rock* Sierra: Who's there? Killer: *pegs it at her face* dumb bitch! Well she will wake up soon.. wait no... She is dead. *disposes her body down a hill* (in the woods) Geoff: Oh yeah Bridgette! Bridgette: Oh yeah Geoff! Geoff: Oh yeah feels so good! Bridgette: Harder baby harder! Geoff: I could do this all night! Killer: No you can't Bridgette: Who is there! Killer: The end! Geoff: Holy shit! Bridgette: *gets up and runs* Cmon Geoff! Killer: *gets out his machete* Geoff: Oh shit! Bridgette: Noo! Geoff:Run home baby! Killer: *slits Geoff's throat* Bridgette: Nooo! *cries and starts running back* Killer: You are next! Bridgette: Noo! *throws a rock at him* Killer: You bitch! Oww! Bridgette: Ahhh *runs back to camp* LeShawna: Where is Geoff, Bridgette and Sierra? Gwen: Is that Bridgette? (everyone comes to see Bridgette) Alejandro: What happened! Bridgette: He killed Geoff! Duncan: Oh no Izzy: There is a killer! (END OF EPISODE) Chapter 4 Katie: Oh no! Sadie: That's scary! DJ: You are damn right! Bridgette: I can't beleive Geoff is dead! Duncan: If anyone is missing they are dead! Alejandro: So Chef, Chris, Justin, Ezekiel, Sierra and Geoff are dead? Duncan: Yes Cody: Sierra's dead! yes! LeShawna: I wonder who is next! Izzy: Ooh a killer! Gwen: Izzy take this seriously! Izzy: Blah blah blah! Heather: Me and Al are getting a room! Sadie: Me and Katie have to go potty! Bridgette: Be careful! *cries* Killer: Hides in the bathroom! Katie: Hurry up Sadie! Sadie: Just wait! Killer: Sneaks up behind Katie Katie: Who's there? Killer: *hits Katie on the back of her head with a crowbar* Sadie: Katie! *walks out to check on Katie* Ahh! Killer: *hits Sadie's eyes with the crowbar killing her* Katie: *starts to get back up* Beth: Who is screaming! Gwen: Katie and Sadie! Killer: *finishes Katie off and runs out* Gwen: *opens the bathroom door to find 2 dead idiots with a lot of blood* (in the cabins) Alejandro: *has sex with Heather* Heather oh yeah bitch do it! Alejandro: I know you like that! Heather: Yeah i do! Killer: *gets his shotgun and aims it at Heather Alejandro: Oh yeah Heather: Do it harder! Alejandro: I am bitch yeah! Killer: *shoots Heather in the head* Alejandro: Heather! (Alejandro runs out) Beth: Heather! Lindsay: Who's that? Beth: Heather's dead! Izzy: Damn Killer! (END OF CHAPTER) Chapter 5 Gwen: I can't beleive everyone is dying so easily! Duncan: Well at least we are not dead! Beth: Maybe we should get weapons to protect ourselves! LeShawna: How can we survive this thing! (In The Kitchen) Killer: *puts poison on some of the food* (Back to the others) Tyler: I am hungry though Gwen: We should all stick together (everyone goes to get food) Owen: Mmm this smells delicious! Trent: I really hungry Owen: *gets posoined* Trent: *gets poisoned* Eva: *gets poisoned* Bridgette: What the hell is heppening! DJ :they are dying! Gwen: Nooo! Killer: Lindsay Lindsay Lindsay! Lindsay: *goes to the killer* Killer: Hey Lindsay Lindsay: Hey Tyler! Killer: Want to go somewhere? Lindsay: Sure! (At The beach) Killer: Hey Lindsay? Lindsay: Yeah? Killer: Can I show you an awesome technique? Lindsay: Sure! Killer: *starts chocking Lindsay* Like the technique? Lindsay: Stop... Killer: You are dead! (Back in the kitchen) Beth: They are dead! Izzy: Where is Lindsay? Tyler: Lindsay! Where are you?!!!!! *starts looking foor Lindsay* Gwen: No don't! Noah: He is just going to get himself killed! Cody: Tyler come back! (On the beach) Tyler: Lindsay babe I found you! Killer: drags Tyler into the bushes and starts stabbing him to death* Tyler: Ahhh help! Cody: Tyler? Gwen: He needs our help! Courtney: Come on lets go! Killer: *finishes killing Tyler annd runs off* Noah: Look it is Lindsay! Cody: Oh no! Gwen: She's dead Courtney: What about Tyler Duncan: Look over there Beth: Hes dead too! (END OF CHAPTER) Chapter 6 Killer: Time for Cody well I have to trick him! *writes a love note and puts it under Cody's pillow* Hehehe! Cody: *goes into cabin* What is that under my pillow?it is a note and it says: To my true love Cody it is me Gwen. Don't tell anyone about this but meet me under the dock at midnight and if I am not there just wait. Yours sincerely Gwen Cody: Better not tell Cody: it's midnight sweetheart time for our first kiss Killer: more then that sweetheart. Cody: Gwen? Pewww Gwen: to easy. Now to kill heather.